


Interwoven Destinies

by LiawenEryniel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiawenEryniel/pseuds/LiawenEryniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello hello hello guys,<br/>so basically I had this idea for a character and I started writing and in the end it started to be a mixture of a rewriting of the events of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings but also the story of my character Liawèn Eryniel. </p>
<p>Follow her on her journey through Middle Earth. She will encounter people we know and see places we have seen but there will also be new people and new places and new events. Because if something is certain, than that Liawèn has a talent. A talent to be at the right places at the right time. Together with many beloved characters, old and new, she will shape Middle Earth and do her duty to protect it from evil. </p>
<p>English is not my mother tongue but I am an eager learned. Constructive criticism is appreciated. </p>
<p>Have fun - Liawèn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwoven Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the works of Tolkien don't belong to me. Middle Earth and its characters are only borrowed.

An elleth lay on on the field of battle, her body broken.  
Breathing heavily, green eyes filled with tears looked at the sun-stained sky. She knew that she was dying. Sauron had been defeated, Middle Earth was saved, but not for her. As she was taking her last breaths, she thought of her family. What would her mother do? Her father? Her sister? A single tear found its way down her cheek. 

She did not want to die.

The only satisfaction she had was, that the Orc who had broken her body lay a few feet away – dead. His attack had come by surprise, one moment she had stretched her blade skywards, celebrating the moment of Sauron’s defeat through Isildur and then suddenly the Orc had hit her in the chest with his spiked mace and sending her flying through the air into the stone wall behind her. She had felt her bones breaking. With a nasty grin the Orc had made his way over to her to finish her off. His face had come close and she had felt the sharp blade pressing against her throat. With her last bit of strength, she had forced her hand upwards and thus her elven blade deep into his side. She had twisted the sword and with a shriek the Orc had fallen to the side to move nevermore. 

Her breathing became more and more laboured and she panicked. She tried to fight dying. She wanted to live, she did not want to leave Middle Earth. But in the end it was of no use and with one last ragged breath her spirit left, leaving behind her broken body, lifeless green eyes skywards.


End file.
